biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Yahweh
Yahweh, most commonly referred to by His title God (Elohim) or ('Adonai), is the Powerful ,Deuteronomy 10:17 Self-Existent One : He who is,Exodus 3:14-15; 20:2 the Creator of the universe.Genesis 1:1; Exodus 20:11 He is both a mercifulDeuteronomy 4:31 Savior and the righteousPsalm 50:6 Judge of mankind, the bearers of His image.Genesis 1:27 God is Spiritual in his being,John 4:24 self-sufficient,Acts 17:24-25 eternal,Psalm 90:2 knowing and seeing all things,Hebrews 4:13 gracious, patient, full of goodness and truth,Exodus 34:6 and holy.Revelation 15:4 Names and Attributes Attributes of God By just these names, it can be seen that God is the Creator and sustainer of the universe. As such, it is up to God to run things the way He wants to do them. As 'Adonai and 'Elohim, His power can be seen as absolute. Creator God is the Creator of all things and has made everything for His glory.Isaiah 43:7 God should not be tested by humanity.Deuteronomy 6:16; Matthew 4:7; Luke 4:12 God being the ultimate supreme being is omnipotent (all powerful),Matthew 19:26; Luke 1:37; Jeremiah 32:27 omnipresent (is everywhere),Proverbs 15:3; Jeremiah 23:24 and is omniscient (all-knowing), but above all, He is holy.Psalm 16:10, 71:22, 89:18-19; Isaiah 43:15 Jealous God Himself says in the Bible that He is a jealous God.Exodus 20:5, 34:14; Deuteronomy 4:24; Joshua 24:19; Nahum 1:2 In the second of the Ten Commandments it is commanded not to worship any idol.Exodus 20:4, Deuteronomy 5:8 This is because God is jealous for our attention and worship. As El Shaddai, His personal relationship with mankind is revealed. As El Elyon, his position as ruler over all things is clear. And finally, in revealing his name in covenant with Moses and the Israelites, "Yahweh" is "set in stone" for all time. Merciful God is a merciful God because of his great love towards the creation. This is mainly shown by the sending of His son Jesus in order to forgive the sins of humanity. Despite His creation's repeated disobedience God has shown mercy to them by giving them a chance to turn back to Him. All blessings are gifts from God.Romans 8:32; Ephesians 1:3 Judge God is the final and ultimate judge of humanity. God's judgement is based on the truthRomans 2:3 and his judgement can be either wrathful or merciful. Though God will judge all those who have died according to what they have done, those who have their names recorded in the Book of Life will be saved on account of their faith.Revelation 20:11-5 The law that God has firmly established shows mankind the reality of sin, and a need for salvation from its grip.Romans 4:15 When the unsaved continue in their rejection of Jesus Christ, they will suffer God's wrath.John 3:36; Romans 12:19 Those who choose to reject salvation will remain in their sin, facing God's righteous condemnation in Hell. Trinity The Bible reveals God as One GodDeut. 6:4, but then shows His attributes to be "shared" by Jesus ChristJohn 1:1-4. Looking even closer, the reader can see that another "person" is found with those same attributesActs 5:4-5. This is what has come to be called the "trinity" — a coined word meaning "three in one." 'God as Father' Throughout the gospels, and then in the epistles, Jesus is referred to as "the Son of God". This is reflected the other direction when Jesus spoke often of his "Father"Mat. 7:21; 10:32-33; 11:27. 'God as Son' The term "Son of God" was first used of a theophany, or christophany, in the time of DanielDan. 3:25, but its full realization came about when it was assigned to JesusMatt 13:23; 26:63-65. 'God as Spirit' Before his crucifixion, Jesus promised to send one like himself — another Comforter — to carry on the work he had begun. On the day of his ascension he revealed that this Comforter — the Holy Spirit — would come upon them, which He did after 10 daysLuke 24:49. The Holy Spirit is the gift of God to those who receive Him, and a Comforter who equips them, giving them the tools with which to serve Him.Acts 2:38-39 Accounts (recorded) The Creation God spoke together all of creation within a period of six days. God announced items such as light, water, celestial objects, and even life throughout this period of six days.Genesis 1 God had created humanity in his image, thus giving them intelligence, consciousness, and superiority over the rest of God's creations.Genesis 1:26-31 Fall of Man God's nemesis Satan encouraged God's human creations Adam and Eve to disobey God by eating of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.Genesis 3:1-6 Aware of their disobedience to God, Adam and Eve hid from God in the bushes and the trees, yet God was aware of their location. God confronted them, punishing them and banishing them from the Garden. Also Adam and Eve were denied physical interaction with God.Genesis 3:8-21 In result of the punishment God required humans to do physical labor for survival, and requested that they give sacrifice of their best to him. Cain and Abel, Adam's first sons both gave sacrifice to God. God favored Abel's sacrifice since he gave his best flock, whereas Cain only gave his leftover fruits.Genesis 4:5 God noticed the grievance of Cain for not being shown likeness to his sacrifice; God alerted him that he was about to disobey God.Genesis 4:1-6 Cain, seemingly ignoring God, took his brother out into the field and killed him, thus being the first murderer. God (even though knowing that Abel had been killed) asked Cain were his brother was at, Cain claiming he didn't know. On this response God banished Cain, putting a mark on him so that no one would kill him.Genesis 4:9-16 The Great Flood Adam and Eve had more children, while Cain did so as well.Genesis 4:17-Genesis 5 Due to this, the population expanded exponentially. After about 1500 years, the different lines had begun to mix and God was forgotten. The original lifespans had been averaging over 900 years, so God determined to shorten those lives significantly to 120 years. This would take awhile, but it had become obvious that more was needed. All of mankind had disobeyed God and evil filled their hearts. This grieved God, so he planned to flood the earth, wiping out every living creature. But the plan had an exception: Noah and his family. God commanded Noah to build an Ark in order to save him and his family and the animals of the Earth. God gave Noah specific architectural dimensions of the Ark, and commanded him to bring two of every kind of animal on the ark, and food for his family and the animals.Genesis 6:9-22 After Noah had boarded the ark, God sent water from the sky and the floor of the oceans. After some time waters began to recede, leaving the passengers in the mountains of Ararat.Genesis 7-8:1-18 Noah then built an altar and sacrificed animals that had been designated on the ark as clean (God assigned these animals for sacrificial purposes).Genesis 8:20 As the smoke rose into the clearing skies, God promised Noah that he would never destroy the earth through use of flood.Genesis 8:21 Dispersion of people across the Earth Though Noah and his family had been told to spread out over all the earth, the growing family stayed together, settling in a region between two great rivers. Not wishing to trust God, they began to trust themselves, possibly using skills remembered from the days before the flood. At any rate, they began to build cities, with a capital city in the midst of them with a temple built to reach into the heavens.1 Samuel 2:10 The effect of this activity prompted God to force a separation of the different family groups by confusing their speech patterns. As new languages became gibberish to others, no work on the great tower could proceed. As a result, mankind finally spread out into the world. Etymology Though the name YHWH (translated "the ," Jah, and Jehovah) first appears in Genesis 2, it was introduced to Moses in response to the question, "Who should I say sent me?" God's answer was "I AM who I AM."Exodus 3:14 A form of the verb "to be" became the basis of the word used to self-identify the author of the 10 commandments: "I am the (YHWH), your God."Exodus 20:2 In the Hebrew Bible, the name of God is written as . Since Biblical Hebrew was written with consonants only, there is significant debate on the exact pronunciation of the name. Other names for God are 'Adonai'' (Master) and 'Elohim'' (God in singular or plural form, depending on context). In the Greek New Testament, the word Kurios (Master, or Lord) is used to translate YHWH in quoting Old Testament (Hebrew) passages. The general word Theos is used much as Elohim is used in the Hebrew, being translated as simply "God." See also *Jesus Christ *Satan Verses Category:Bible Authors Category:Spirits Category:Persons Category:Cleanup Category:Trinity